Court Marshal? I Don't Think So
by Moondoe
Summary: Jesse and Fives in lockup. Someone wants to help.
1. Chapter 1

"**I Wanna Make Up Right Now Na Na,**

**I Wanna Make Up Right Now Na Na,**

**Wish We Never Broke Up Right Now Na Na, **

**We Need To Link Up Right Now Na Na, **

**I Wanna Make Up Right Now Na Na, **

**I Wanna Make Up Right Now Na Na, **

**Wish We Never Broke Up Right Now Na Na, **

**We Need To Link Up Right Now Na Na...**"

_She wasn't really dancing right now, more like just swaying to the beat of it. She waited for the beat to come, though, knowing Tita, she was trying to calm her down and wouldn't let the beat pick up. She needed a fast pounding beat...or she'd soon go running._

"Was there something I missed," a girl whispered to the other two occupants in the room, staring at the woman's back. She was practically drowning everyone with tension. It was in her legs, her shoulders her back and was flowing off of her to fill up the tiny room and making the others tense up. The tiny winged sister flew over to her ear so the woman swaying couldn't hear them. She leaned in close.

"Jesse and Fives were thrown into lock up...their waiting for a Court Marshal," Iloni whispered quietly. River winced. Not good. She was...really surprised that the woman was here and not tearing through the halls to get to the detention area.

* * *

><p>The woman just kept swaying, waiting at any moment for the beat to pick up<p>

When the song still refused to pick up its tempo, she whirled around,"Change the song."

"What," Tita asked

"Change the damn song! It's...not beating enough," she said, going over to knock her out of the way of the computer,"It's too slow."

"**Now Listen To Me Baby**

**Before I Love And Leave You**

**They Call Me Heart Breaker**

**I Don't Wanna Decieve You~"**

_He was in lock up. He'd gone on a secret mission with NO word to her, saved all their shebs, and got put in lock up for his actions._

Roni danced. She danced and danced to the music pouring through the speakers and wrapping her up in the song. But it just seemed like she was getting wrapped in vinegar and it was making her angrier

**"If You Fall For Me**

**I'm Not Easy To Please**

**I'mma Tear You Apart**

**Told You From The Start, Baby From The Start.**

**I'm Only Gonna Break Break Ya Break Break Ya Heart.**

**I'm Only Gonna Break Break Ya Break Break Ya Heart.**

**I'm Only Gonna Break Break Ya Break Break Ya Heart.**

**I'm Only Gonna Break Break Ya Break Break Ya Heart.**

**I'm Only Gonna Break Break Ya Break Break Ya Heart!**"

"Roni," River said slowly,"We know your...upset about your _cyar'ika_ being put into lock up...but busting your eardrum out won't help!"

"Upset," she asked, stopping dead in her dance and turned to her,"UPSET! I'm beyond upset now, _vod'ika_. Have you SEEN this General's casualty rates?"

"Uh...wha-"

"His is the HIGHEST out of all the jedi! HI-GHEST, River! I've NEVER seen a man with rates this high! What does that tell you about him?

"He's a bad leader?"

"He doesn't CARE about us clones," she said exasperatedly and started pacing," You've seen his tactics. You've seen how he leads...oh wait, he DOESN'T! He stays in the back nice and safe while our friends go on all out attacks and get cut down! Then, he has the GALL to yell at them for being incompetent dumb asses for HIS flaws!"

"Ron-."

"How the HELL do you think he's going to feel about two clones going against his orders? Candy and a slap on the wrist?

She turned to her with a pained look,"He's being court marshaled, Riv. COURT MARSHALED!"

All three immediately knew where their sisters thoughts were right then and Tita stepped in.

"Hey. Just because it's a court marshal doesn't mean their going to be executed," she tried to soothe,"They're going to have a trial-"

"A trial that _di'kutla sheb_ of a general can control!"

"Iloni, you're not helping. He's a _jettii_, Roni. He'll give them a fair trial!"

"_Jettii_ have gone bad! It's not like they can't fall prey to anger! This one HAS anger! In his yelling and whenever he seems to look at clones!"

"You saw how he threatened Fives before with that filthy _kad_! I wouldn't put it past him."

"Iloni! Please," Tita begged at the cross little fairy before turning to Roni,"Your upset. That's what's making you not think clearly, _vod_. You know _jettii_ would't do such a thing-"

"No wonder you and Dogma get along so well."

"Let's go to the gym," River popped back in as Tita's face turned red at the subtle insult,"you can take out your frustrations there..."

"I don't need the gym. I need my baby," she yelled before whirling around angrily and stomping her foot,"I need JESSE!"

With that, she went to the door and flung it open and stormed out towards the containment areas. The others in the room watched after her

"Wait," River finally shouted and scrambled after her,"Roni, WAIT!"

But she didn't. The black clad figure stomped down the hallways of the base, making a straight and determined line towards the containment areas with three of her sisters on her heels, two of them trying to stop her and one flew to her shoulder and plopped herself down, encouraging her.

"Fight for thy love, Ron," Iloni cheered,"Lets go see our boys! No _atin vod ee di'kulta chaakar_ of a general is going to stop us!"

They made it to the detention center with quite a few sideways glances from troopers they met as they went there, though most just seemed to be on Iloni. Made sense. Roni doubted that they had ever seen a fairy before. Aaaand Iloni was quite beautiful, Roni had a feeling that that was a factor as well. But she didn't doubt it was the look on her face either. She'd seen pictures of her determined face...

Even she admitted it was a little scary

* * *

><p>A trooper crossed the room and was coming towards them as they stepped through the door<p>

"Roni, you can't be in he-,"he cut off, stopping in his tracks, and held out his hands saying,"Roni DON'T!"

Too late. Roni had brought her two index fingers together in the form of a gun lifted them up suddenly as if they had a kick. Every clone was thrown back by a force and were paralyzed in their positions as soon as it left them. They couldn't move their bodies, but their eyes were darting all over the room and some who knew, and had felt Roni's power before, followed her track to the elevator. She flicked the button and crossed her arms as she went down, mumbling a quiet apology to everyone in the room.

"Lone-?"

"I got it," the winged sister said, staying up in the air as she went down,"Say hey to Fives for me?"

"You got it."

* * *

><p>Both men were up to the force field keeping them in as she descended. Both had their hands cuffed behind them and slightly sour looks on their faces. She felt special that when they saw who their visitor was, they immediately brightened up and grinned.<p>

"Hey," she said as she stepped off, talking to Fives but looking at Jesse,"that what Iloni says, Fives."

"She's up there?"

"I had her stand guard. River and Tita are behind us

"Good to know we're so loved."

"They're trying to stop us."

"Oh," Fives chuckled,"You and Iloni annoying Tita again?"

"Maybe," she said never taking her eyes off of Jesse the whole time,"Now..."

"What happened...exactly?"

As both men stumbled to explain, Roni face went from neutral, to curious, to proud, shocked, sad, confusion...

Then it turned ugly and she slammed her hands against the field when they finished,"This isn't FAIR!"

"I know it's not, _cyar'ika_," Jesse said and leaned his head where her hands were,"I know. But we'll get out. I promise."

"How do you know? I KNEW something was wrong with him! Something IS wrong with him! There's NO way he's a _kriffin_ peace loving _jettii_! He's IS going to influence your case!"

"Roni, listen," Jesse tried to sooth with his voice, but only got her attention,"The captain is going to talk with Krell and try to get us out-"

"How won't listen! He HATES clones!"

"Yes," he agreed," but he's also a _jettii_. He's honorable enough...if a little demented."

"A LITTLE,"she pouted slightly (she'd never admit it) and laid her head against the field,"You sound like Tita..."

"Hey," Jesse scolded slightly,"where's that hotheaded never-give-up girl I love?"

"She disappeared to go kill Krell."

"I wouldn't doubt it," he laughed.

"This one's here to free you."

"Roni, no," he said straightening up to look at her

"Yes, I am," she said,"I knocked out the guards, I can get Tita and the others to help smuggle you out-"

"I thought they were trying to STOP you?"

"I can convince them!"

"Out to where, Roni," Fives stepped in and up to the field again,"Umbara is enemy territory. The Umbarans have seen enough of our faces to know what we look like..."

"How? It's too dark."

"Lets be careful and say they do," Jesse said,"We couldn't go anywhere else Republic, Krell will have it out that we're wanted for a court marshal!"

"You could desert."

The words seemed to float in the air between them and stick to the field. Both men stared at her blankly for a long while before looking to each other. They looked back to her hopeful face and slowly shook their heads

"We can't."

"Why?"

"We won't leave you or our brothers-"

"You will be leaving us for good if you stay!"

Her harsh look melted away to leave her lips trembling as she looked away for a second down to her hands,"I don't want to leave you here..."

Jesse chuckled," I don't want to stay here...but you've got to."

"I don't want you killed while I'm not looking," she whispered quietly, tracing his face through the force field. He leaned against it slightly as if he could almost feel her fingers through it. She could see goosebumps raise slightly on his skin. Fives looked and turned away to give them at least a little privacy.

"Oh, I don't count," Fives joked. Roni rolled her eyes.

"Iloni would kick my _shebs_ if I left you. So would I."

"Aww, love you too."

She snorted and turned back to Jesse staring at him intently.

"Roni," he murmured," I don't want you to get in _osik_ if you free us.

"It'd be my choice.

"Not mine," he rumbled,"You know I'd never have you put yourself in trouble because of me."

"Little hard to do when I WANT to get in trouble because of you."

"Rowena," he said sternly and Roni flinched from her whole name,"No. Don't even try it. I don't want you to and I'll fight you the whole way."

Roni bit down hard, clenching her jaw at him. Her eyes flickered over to Fives slightly and she asked once more:

"...safe and sound?"

"I promise."

"You better Jesse. Or I'm going to bring you back and kill you myself, you bastard."

"Hey," he said,"come closer."

She looked up at him, but leaned her head against the field again. Jesse knocked his head where her's was, trying to give her a Keldabe Kiss. To aruetii, it was a headbut. To a Mandalorian, it was a kiss when they had helmets on.

* * *

><p>When Roni came up, she found Tita talking in harsh whispers to Iloni, who was standing her ground against her. But as soon as Roni was up, the talks died down, and Iloni seated herself on her sister's shoulder again. River and Tita stared at her, shocked that Jesse wasn't with her. And it was apparently shared by the troopers in the room, widening eyes and confusion in them giving it away. The two girls rushed over to look down into cells and were even more shocked to see Jesse and Fives staring up at them. From INSIDE the cells.<p>

"You didn't try to free him," Iloni asked the question on everyone's mind

"I tried. He wouldn't let me," she grumbled grudgingly. Iloni sighed.

"These men," she teased and grinned,"why do they have to be so chivalrous to us?"

Roni chuckled,"I have no idea..."

As they left, (Tita shooed River out after them) Tita sighed tiredly and looked around the room to the slowly moving troopers. Her eyes started glowing white, and the color came to the men's eyes as well and they stopped moving altogether to give her their undivided attention. Her eyes shut and she sighed again deeply. White wisps started to come from their heads and formed into a ball in her hand which she slowly crushed. She left the room, leaving the men to ponder one thing:

_What happened_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

**As Iloni said, FIGHT FOR THY LOVE**

**Finally, a Jesse fanfic of mine! Been wanting to do one for a REALLY long time. Well, review and tell me what you think, please.**

**Everyone besides the girls belong to LucasFilms Ltd. and Company**

**The girls (Iloni, Roni, Tita, River) belong to me**

**Right Na Na Na by Akon**

**Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz**


	2. Going In

"WHAAAT?"

Roni was pure stone as she stared blankly ahead, every other thing deafened to her ears. Her worst fear has been realized.

Jesse and Fives were being executed.

Rex was on his way to the brig to take them away.

Ilori was fuming mad and screaming out her tiny little lungs to let everyone know.

"EXECUTED! THAT _SHEB_ OF A _CHAKAAREN_ _JETTII_ HAS NOOOOOO RIGHT!"

"He has every right," Tita yelled back,"they defied his orders! He CAN court marshal them! And he CAN have them executed!"

"THERE WAS NO FREKKING COURT MARSHAL! HE SKIPPED RIGHT ON OVER TO THE EXECUTION!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER! THEY'RE UNDER HIS COMMAND!

"HE HAS ORDERS TO FOLLOW ON COURT MARSHALS AND SUCH! THEY NEEDED TO HAVE A TRIAL!"

"NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO STOP HIM! NO ONE WILL STOP HIM! THOSE TWO _WILL_ BE EXECUTED!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR SENSE OF JUSTICE? RIGHT TO A FAIR TRIAL? DID IT BLOW AWAY ALONG WITH YOUR LOYALTY-"

"DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY LOYALTY, YOU LITTLE PIXIE! I AM LOYAL TO ALL OUR _VODE_!"

"BIG WORDS FROM ONE WITH NO SENSE TO HOLD TO HER BELIEFS, YOU FREKED UP NAGAI! _COPAANI MIRSHMURE'CYE, _YOU FUCKING TRAITOR_!_"

Just as Tita screamed and lunged across the room and Ilori took flight to meet her halfway, River stepped in. Her powers flared to life around her, bathing the room in bright aquamarine colors before water started to appear...except for a small place around Roni that the color did not touch. Water flowed around her but she did not see it. Her mind was too wrapped up in processing that Jesse was _being exectued for treason_.

Her other sister, however, were more occupied with the water. It ran down the walls and seeped upwards through the ground, filling the room up fast. And soon, they were all underwater. River stood in the middle of the room glowing an even brighter aquamarine, arms crossed as she waited out for anger to dissolve.

River had long ago found that to solve an argument with two rock headed people screaming at each other (for them to listen to an outside source), a bigger problem needed to be found.

Such as...how to get oxygen back into their lungs.

She made sure to keep the water in check around Roni, though. No sense in punishing her for their _vode's_ stubborness.

* * *

><p>The silence around her left Roni to her thought as her mind tried to piece together a plan to help her lover and friend out of their predicament.<p>

_They saved us..._

_They're heroes! Not criminals!_

_They shouldn't get shot._

Her mind spiraled downwards soon after into shorter thoughts

_Initiative_

_Kill._

_Krell._

_Wrong._

_Krell _

_Off._

_Krell._

_Enemy._

_Krell. _

_Die._

* * *

><p>River let them struggle for a few moments, completely unaware of her dark haired vod's mind set, and let them go when she thought they were just on the edge of dizziness.<p>

"Pixie," Tita gasped out.

Ilori flipped her hair from her eyes and glared,"Rule fucker."

"Don't make me fill this room again," River glared as Tita tried to lunge pathetically at the smaller sister. Ilori snorted at her before punching at her own stomach to get rid of water.

"Oh no."

"I will! I'll fill the entire ba-You're not talking about these two..."

Roni had a look in her eyes. A look that spelled out very big trouble for someone and it didn't take a genius for them to guess the person was Krell.

She hissed,"No, he's not."

Tita managed to barely scramble out of the way before Roni nearly ran her over as she went over to her bed and enter the closet.

"Not while I'm here."

She grabbed her two blasters, strapping them to her hips and finally her two prized possessions.

She was a woman on a mission. Nothing but the best for this.

Nothing but the best to beat the _osik_ out of Krell.

Her sisters watched her in silence as she put her hair up. River silently made her way over to the side table to grab her own sniper rifle.

She stopped,"What?"

"We're going to help you, Roni," River said as she went to get her own weapons,"You're our sister. Jesse and Fives are our brothers."

Roni watched her blankly and they all took her silence as acceptance. Soon Ilori began flying around the room, looking for her things as well to get ready.

But she was not giving her consent. She was going over the problem and any solution she could think of in her head and all possibilites of coming off scotch free or without anyone dying...

All the possibilities were really, really low.

She mumbled something.

"Huh? Speak up, speak up! What's the plan,"Ilori said as her two guns were found washed up under the bed.

"No," Roni repeated.

"Sorry? There is no way in _DAR'YAM_ we're-"

"No," she said, raising her fingers pistol position,"This one I'm doing alone."

She shot both of them with her power, freezing them up and watched as their bodies fell over. Iloni she caught, in fear she might really hurt herself, and settled her down on the bed.

"Sorry, girls," she sighed quietly,"But now I see what Jesse meant. I don't want you taking part of the blame in case I fail."

"And YOU," she said, turning to her "sister" with a look of cold anger,"Are NOT...going to stop me, _aruetii_."

Tita tried to lunge away, but Roni saw it happening and got her in two shots.

She locked the door behind her.

* * *

><p>He couldn't think of a time that he had been so frightened. Somehow, being executed came in second to the fear he had right now...of Roni heading towards the command tower Krell was in.<p>

Never, ever since she came to Umbara, had she gone near it. When she had the "pleasure" of "meeting" Krell, she even went against the Jedi to not go in it. She wasn't technically under his command, so he had no way of punishing her. It was a fact that had him rant and rave, give her dirty looks that she returned fearlessly, and used any reason to yell in her face.

She had seen them coming. She had eye contact with him now and had, thankfully, stopped before she could go in.

"_Come on come on come on. Keep looking at me, Roni! Don't do anything stupid_."

He could see her chest heave with panic, and she took a small step back. But her back steeled up and her determined look came over her.

"No," he whispered.

She left his view and went inside.

"NO," he yelled, finally starting to struggle. The guards on both sides grabbed his arm as he tried to break away from them.

"RONI!"

Fives watched him in opened mouth surprise, trying to look over to where he was looking. But he didn't know. He didn't see Roni go in.

"RONI! COME BACK! COME BACK! DON'T DO IT! RONNNIIIIII!"

* * *

><p>Jesse and Fives.<p>

Roni couldn't breath. Both had been stripped of their upper armor and were being escorted by brothers.

Their armor was their life. Jesse told her that, he took impecable care of it, made sure he always knew where it was!

Being stripped of it...

Roni tried. She tried very hard to breath. But she couldn't. She'd gone cold all over at the sight and her heart squeezed painfully in her chest.

What hurt even more was Jesse saw her. He was seeing her. Staring at her, all the way from across the place from within the escort.

_As if he was a dangerous criminal who had no care for his brothers._

That kicked her into action. The pain, the rage, the injustice...it propelled her forward and had herself zero in on the target.

The enemy.

Someone started to yell outside and it just fueled her panic. She raced up the stairs and slid to a stop through the door. Luckily, no one but her target was in.

"Well now," he said, turning to face her with all his arms crossed,"If it isn't the insignificant **reject**."

"If I'm so insignificant," she snapped,"Why do you make time for me?"

"Struck a nerve, have I," he grinned superiorly.

"No, that's not it at all. But you came after my condemned my lover and my brother to death unfairly.," she said, unsheathing her two longswords,"And THAT is unacceptable."

As they came out, the blades began to darken until they were black with a pale outlining. Krell tensed and leaned back instinctively.

"Your lover," he said and another grin, more malicious, came over him,"Don't you mean lovers?"

She didn't back down.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you took bot of them to your bed," he said,"The whole camp in fact! That's what you things DO, isn't it?"

He laughed at her, guffawed loudly the tower nearly shook. But Roni smiled cooly and made her strike:

"Everyone but you."

That shut him up and he glared,"You are not suppose to talk back to me."

"I'm giving you all the respect you deserve...not much because I don't give an _osik_ about your rules. You are going to retract that death order...general," she said, spitting the last word out,"NOW,"

She was fighting to keep the hysteria out of her voice. Her chrono had turn into Jesse's death march. Each step represented a minute...

And the minutes were going by fast.

"Now why would I do that," Krell taunted, rising up to his full height above her.

* * *

><p>"Oh that bitch," Ilori groaned, rolling around an hanging onto her head,"Oh that bitch, that bitch, that bitch..."<p>

A side effect of Roni's powers was that the victims suffered a few minutes of a very bad migraine.

Just a little something extra to keep people down for getaways.

River groaned as well at the pounding feeling in her skull.

"Alright," Ilori said as she stumbled up, still clutching her head,"I'm good. It's going DOWNACK!"

She yelped when she fell off of the bed. Luckily, since her wings never closed, she kind of floated down to the bottom. Kind of being the key word. All her limbs were still stiff from not being able to move and without them in the needed positions, her body weight was on her wings and pulled her downwards.

River looked over and found that Tita was still unmoving.

"She must have got her after us," she said as she got to her feet.

"Well, come on," Ilori said impatiently as she tried to tug an the large door handle,"Before she wakes up and tries to stop us!"

River unlocked the door after a few tries and both she and Ilori ran towards the grounds.

* * *

><p><em>BZMP<em>

Roni's whole world stopped at the unmistakable sound of more than one deecee going off. Everything froze. Everything, except the triumphant smirk on the General's face at her failure. It was slow to form, going against her pain to become whole.

A scream sounded off from somewhere. Roni had to wonder if it was herself...

The whole world was still dark and cold, unchanging to the fact that more needless death happened on its soil. Nothing. It didn't even rain and thunder.

She couldn't believe it. She stared out of the window with tears starting to form in her lashes and a sob was chocked back.

She was too late.

She paused, getting a little light headed. She tried to draw in breath, but her throat started to close in on itself as if huge fingers were squeezing her neck in. Roni choked, scratching at her thoat as her feet began to slowly rise up off of the floor.

"I am no Jedi," he said calmly, bringing her over and smiling when she started to turn red,"I am Dooku's new Apprentice!"

* * *

><p>Ilori was trembling and sweating inside of her skin as millions of wide eyes peered down at her. She was circled by bodies...and she was on the ground.<p>

(**A few minutes ago**)

**"_Vod_," someone yelled and Tita ran, stopping short of going out in front of the firing line,"Get back here!"**

**River and Ilori put their bodies between Fives and Jesse, managing to get to them just as Fives finished up the last of his desperate speech. They had shocked everyone with their presence, including Dogma who almost gave the signal to fire. Both women were stone faced, but accepting of what might happened.**

**"_Kuur_," Ilori hissed, whipping around to glare at Tita,"Don't you DARE call us that! You are NOT my _vod_, rule fucking _aruetii_!"**

**Tita looked like she had been slapped,"I'm looking out for your interests..."**

**"Ram it up your _shebs_," she spat,"If you were that worried, you'd come across that line to get us, liar."**

**She turned back to the firing line as Tita went quiet and River said,"This is WRONG! Jesse and Fives saved many of our brothers lives! They're heroes! They took initiative! And this is how they're beng rewarded? Execution without a trial? Is that how any of YOU want to go? You'd really pull the trigger on them? If that's how the Army is going, then I'm getting out before I can see anymore."**

**"Same here," Ilori crowed.**

**The firing squad was even more distressed by this. To kill brothers already put them at the breaking point...**

**But these two...**

**Dogma regained his bearing,"If you two want to die as traitors as well, then be my guest."**

**He turned back to the squad and yelled,"FIRE!"**

**Tup closed his eyes for a moment, felt the trigger give under the pressure he placed, and opened his eyes back up.**

**Scorch marks littered where they'd gone, smoke coming off of them.**

**But they were all safe.**

**Jesse, Fives, and the women were unharmed. Relieved. **

**The flying one was a different story...**

**She was trembling in the air, looking a little pasty in her skin. Her eyes suddenly went up into her head and she lost control of her wings. She swirled around chaotically, nearly crashing in the cement. But he made a lunging dive for her and caught most of her in his hand.**

**(End)**

* * *

><p>She clawed at her throat, desperate to get breath. Desperate for her life. For the others! For Jesse! She couldn't die here!<p>

_Jesse is dead._

She rebelled against it.

_You heard the shots._

I heard NOTHING! They could've missed!

_Firing SQUAD. Not just one person, it was a whole squad. You think they'd all miss? Especially with their training?_

Krell was grinning up at her insanely, as if hearing her thoughts as he took his time to choke her to death. He slowly brought his fingers together, savoring the feel of muscle caving in under the invisible force. He glanced out the window before making a show of leaning out to look.

"GAAAAH," was all Roni said as the air went soaring back into her lungs before she began coughing up a storm and tried to get up. She had been released abruptly as Krell started to shout something. He smashed his hand against his arm just seconds before the door to the tower opened and Rex stepped inside with Dogma.

_Dooku..._

_I KNEW something was off._

_Can't breath._

_Warn Rex._

"No," she gasped, eyes wide and waved her arms around to get Rex's attention. It felt weird to talk, she kept choking,"N-no! Rex, h-h-he told-he told me-! D-Dooku!"

"What," the Captain said running over to her and knelt down to touch her shoulder,"Take a breath, I can't understand you. What about Dooku? What happened to YOU?"

"It doesn't matter what she says," Krell growled over them,"That _clone_ attacked me. That is an offense punishable by death!"

Once again, the air was cut off from Roni and she was lifted into the air. But he decided on a little more fun. He started to turn his wrist and with it, so did her head. Roni gasped when it suddenly started to get painful.

"Sir, she deserves a court marshal if she attacked you," Rex yelled, standing straighter than normal to keep himself from attacking Krell himself. Roni's eyes were beginning to bug out of her head and her face was slowly turning redder.

"You have no say in this,"Krell spat,"Just as you have no say in the two traitors' fate! They should have and will be executed!"

"They need a trial FIRST, sir," Rex said. He was about to say more when the beeping of an incoming message came in. Krell growled.

"I want her moved into the brig with those two to await her execution," he said. He didn't let go as he slammed a force push to get the call.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Sir<strong>." was all Roni heard as she gritted her teeth against the pressure. She was loosing focus and everything was turning color until it all meshed into blinding white that she couldn't see through...

She crashed to the ground for a second time when the General let her go to turn to the transmission along with Rex and Dogma. They left her panting on the floor, struggling to get the next blessed tidbit of oxygen down her throat to her heart and lungs.

"_Focus, Roni_," she thought as her mind started to let her think now that she could breath,"_You need to focus. Stay alive. And you need to get the kriff out of here!_"

_Thunk_...

_Thunk_...

"**Umbarans**...

_Thunk_...

_Thunk_...

_Thunk_...

"...**massive attack**

* * *

><p>"WHAT IS WITH ALL THE STARING," she finally exploded, making everyone jump and wonder how such a small thing could scream so loudly,"HAVEN'T YOU SEEN A FUCKING TINY PERSON BEFORE!?"<p>

"Hey, calm down," someone said as a hand moved towards her. Ilori followed her instinct.

"ACK," Fives yelped and shook his hand, staring at it in shock as it feebly took flight away from Tup's hand,"It bit me!"

"Blech," Ilori said, coming to a rest on River's held out fingers,"Rest assured it won't happen again. You taste like metal!"

Fives did a double take. Kix and Jesse came over to stare at her over his shoulder,"Ilori!"

"Baaaaas-terd," she drew out to emphasize and her wings drooped as all three of them continued to look at her,"Quit the staring."

She turned away from them and crossed her arms,"I get enough of that."

"Sorry...Ilori," Fives choked and held out his fingers to her feet as he'd seen River do,"It's just that..."

She turned her head to look at him first before lightly stepping onto his finger so he could bring her up to his eyes. The orange glow to her new wings made her sharp features seem sharper, but there was no mistaking the darkly cool stance with a small flare of defiance in it.

"You haven't seen my new form yet," she said, wings twitching and she sighed,"I know, I know..."

"What the _kriff_ did those _Kaminii_ do to you," Jesse asked, bending down a little more to get a closer look at her wings which she fluttered for his benefit.

"Few experiments here and there, a little disecting and stitching in the middle, those _shabuir_,"she grumbled as rough finger took a gentle hold of them next. She squawked.

"Hey hey HEY," she yelled as she tried to reach around and slap the hand without pulling her wings,"Stop that! You might tear them! They're BUTTERFLY wings, not bird wings! More fragile a-"

_CRASH_

* * *

><p><em>CRASH<em>

Jedi and troopers alike jumped at the loud noise just behind them.

"What the-," Krell roared and all three of them turned back around, weapons raised and ready. Roni was gone.

She had escaped through the window...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Oooo! Roni in trooooouble! :D**

**Ah, well. Lets see what happens to our heroine **

**Star Wars: The Clone Wars and everyone who belongs there belongs to LucasFilms Ltd.**

**Nagai is an alien race that values honor and family very highly.**

**Mandalorian language from Karen Travis's books**

**Roni (Roe-Nee, Rowena), Ilori (Ill-Lore-Ee), Tita (Tee-Ta), and River are mine**

**Copaani Mirshmure'cye - Do you want a smack in the head?**

**Vod - Brother/Sister**

**Shebs - Ass**

**Aruetii - Traitor**

**Chaakar - Bastard**

**Jettii - (s) Jedi**

**Dar'yam - Hell**

**Read, Review, Enjoy (and tell how this can be improved)**


End file.
